PROJECT SUMMARY. The proposed Mississippi Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR) is a large, complex enterprise that will take a multi-faceted approach to promote the scale and success of obesity- focused research at the three CCTR partner institutions?the University of Mississippi Medical Center, Tougaloo College, and the University of Southern Mississippi. The Tracking and Evaluation Core will produce and analyze in-depth information on the progress of CCTR components and programs toward short- and long- term goals; their success in completing performance milestones; demand, function, utilization, and effectiveness of CCTR initiatives; decision making processes and effectiveness of resource sharing, allocation of resources, and leveraging of additional resources; outreach and dissemination of CCTR resources, services, and accomplishments; capacity building, strategic partnership growth, and sustainability; and anticipated impediments. The Core will assess whether CCTR activities are implemented as planned and measure their impact, and will identify and monitor the strengths and weaknesses of each program and service. As appropriate, the Core will make recommendations to modify CCTR initiatives to better meet investigator needs, increase efficiency and quality of CCTR activities, and lower cost. These data, analyses, and recommendations will be shared with the CCTR Director, Steering Committee, and advisory committees to inform their decisions and allow them to realign CCTR assets and efforts as needed to increase the utilization and quality and lower costs of CCTR services and resources. This information will also be shared by Dr. Wilson, through the CCTR Annual Report, with NIGMS. The efforts of the Tracking and Evaluation Core will result in accountable, informed leadership and guide the allocation of available assets to maximize the CCTR's success in increasing the number and diversity of obesity researchers in Mississippi, increasing multi- institutional collaboration and overall research funding, and producing research that will reduce obesity and health disparities and improve health outcomes across Mississippi.